


I'm In Your Hands

by ragingrainbow



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Sauli Koskinen RPF, Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Dominance, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Polyamory, Polyfidelity, Submission, Under-negotiated Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-19
Updated: 2013-01-19
Packaged: 2017-11-26 03:15:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/645953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragingrainbow/pseuds/ragingrainbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Sauli’s always been fascinated with how easily Tommy responds, the way he writhes and sighs and offers himself up. It’s no different now, and he takes his time, fingers and tongue playing over pale skin, until Tommy’s slender fingers wrap around his wrist with a soft ‘please’.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm In Your Hands

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Seyren for helping me get this into something of a shape and aislinntlc for beta.
> 
> Contains consensual but undernegotiated kink

Tommy grunts at the sunlight that filters through the gaps in the heavy drapes, burrowing further into the protective nest of the bed. He reaches out, wanting a arm body to cuddle up to; frowning when he finds himself alone. Not that it’s unusual that he wakes up alone. His natural sleeping pattern doesn’t really match Adam’s and especially not Sauli’s - who could get up with the sun to go running - but he really doesn’t want to be alone this morning. 

“Don’t pout. I was just making breakfast.” 

Tommy startles at Sauli’s teasing voice. He cracks one eye open when Sauli joins him on the bed. 

“It doesn’t smell like breakfast. You made me juice, didn’t you?” He wrinkles his nose with disgust just at the thought, he doesn’t know how Adam and Sauli can call their green slush breakfast. 

“Well, Adam told me I have to take care of you while he’s gone.” Sauli grins, poking Tommy’s shoulder playfully. “Come on, sit up.”

Tommy glares at him. But he’s sort of hungry and he doesn’t think Sauli would actually make him juice, so he sits up while Sauli retrieves a bowl from the bedside table. Fruit. Okay, it might not be a breakfast burrito, but he can live with that. 

Sauli bats Tommy’s hand away when Tommy reaches for the bowl. Tommy blinks at him in confusion. 

“No. Here.” Sauli picks a slice of orange out of the bowl, holding it out for Tommy. 

Tommy cocks an eyebrow at him but accepts the fruit, watching Sauli thoughtfully while he chews it. 

They eat in silence for a while, with Sauli giving Tommy each second piece of fruit. Tommy sort of loses himself in the simple mechanic of accepting each piece he is offered. He leans his head against the headboard and before he can stop himself a quiet whimper escapes his lips. 

“Oh.” Sauli freezes for a moment, staring quizzically at Tommy. 

Tommy stares back at him, startled, unsure what to do. He isn’t even sure what he wants, really. Adam had taken such good care of him - of both of them - before he left and it should be enough. Yet he found himself wound way too tight and he just needs... something, anything.

“Come here.” Sauli smiles softly as he indicates for Tommy to come sit between his legs. He pulls Tommy back against his chest when he complies, placing a gentle kiss against the side of his neck. For a moment he just holds Tommy like that, and Tommy sighs softly as he lets himself relax into the closeness. 

“You are so lost when Adam is gone. I don’t know how to make it better, but let me try?” He runs his fingers across Tommy’s stomach gently, teasingly. 

“Yeah. Please.” Tommy nods, arching up into Sauli’s touch. 

Sauli’s touch becomes more deliberate then, gliding up Tommy’s chest, fingers circling a nipple, making Tommy shudder. Sauli spreads his legs a little more, letting Tommy push back against him as he sucks soft pink marks into Tommy’s shoulder. 

They’ve never played like this before, just the two of them. It feels a little off, with Adam not there to guide. Sauli tries to ignore it, focusing on the familiarity of Tommy’s body instead. 

Sauli’s always been fascinated with how easily Tommy responds, the way he writhes and sighs and offers himself up. It’s no different now, and he takes his time, fingers and tongue playing over pale skin, until Tommy’s slender fingers wrap around his wrist with a soft ‘please’. 

“What do you need?” Sauli asks, fingers splaying over Tommy’s stomach. 

“Anything,” Tommy responds, and Sauli might have predicted that. “Just, hold me down or tie me up, please.”

Sauli tugs at the waistband of Tommy’s pyjamas. “Off.” 

Tommy wriggles out of them, lets them fall to the floor. Sauli fetches the lube out of the nightstand before pulling Tommy back against his chest again. 

Tommy gasps when Sauli’s hand wraps around his cock, strong and sure. Sauli gives it a few short tugs before he rubs his thumb over the head, making Tommy keen and buck up into the touch. 

_“Please.”_

“Yes,” is all Sauli says, before he brings his free hand up to Tommy’s throat, forcing Tommy to tip his head back. 

Tommy struggles reflexively, and Sauli tightens his grip a little, slaps his fingers lightly against Tommy’s dick. Tommy whines, arching his back before relaxing and willing his body to be still. 

“Good boy,” Sauli murmurs, without even thinking about it. It’s usually Adam who offers most of the encouragement, but Sauli finds that it comes naturally now.

Tommy writhes in Sauli’s grip, wordless begging that Sauli definitely can’t deny. Sauli works him quickly, bringing Tommy right to the edge before he moves his hand to Tommy’s balls and squeezes. 

Tommy makes a surprised, hurt noise, his hips rocking as if chasing the thwarted orgasm. One of his hands go to his crotch automatically, fingers digging into Sauli’s hand. Sauli tightens his fingers on Tommy’s throat a little, holds it until Tommy goes pliant again. 

Tommy’s trembling, and Sauli gives him a few moments, drops a few light kisses on the back of Tommy’s neck. He can’t resist bringing his lips to Tommy’s shoulder, sucking a mark into his skin. He wonders if the resulting bruise will last a couple of days, until Adam comes back. 

“Yeah?” Sauli asks as he starts stroking Tommy again. He just needs to check in, to make sure that Tommy is really okay. 

Tommy tries to nod, his movement aborted by Sauli’s hand on his throat. But it’s backed up with little whimpers and pleas, which makes it enough for Sauli. 

Sauli takes his time now, just enough pressure to keep Tommy desperately on the edge until Tommy is shuddering out a litany of pleas.

Sauli tightens his grip on Tommy’s throat a little as he brings Tommy off. Tommy lets out a choked off whine, his body tensing before slumping back into Sauli’s arms. 

Tommy starts shivering, so Sauli quickly slides out from behind him to get some tissues to clean him up. Sauli helps Tommy under the covers before slipping in beside him. Tommy rolls closer, pressing himself against Sauli’s side while Sauli puts an arm around him. 

Sauli can’t stop himself from kissing Tommy’s hair and stroking his face with gentle fingers. Can’t stop whispering about how beautiful Tommy is, how _good_. How proud Adam will be when Sauli tells him. 

The last one gets a shudder in response from Tommy, and Sauli mulls on it a little. He really can’t wait to tell Adam. Maybe in the future Adam can leave him instructions for what to do with Tommy. He thinks that would be pretty hot, for Adam to know what they’re doing even though he’s not present. 

When Sauli looks back at Tommy, Tommy is looking up at him. He has a happy smile on his lips, the kind that Sauli has only seen on Tommy when Adam’s around. A thrill surges through his body at the thought that _he_ put it there this time, that he can also make Tommy smile like this, even when Adam is gone. 

“Thanks,” Tommy says. Then, a little hesitantly, “Can I do something for you?”

Sauli considers it for a moment. He’s sure it wouldn’t take much for him to get fully hard again, for Tommy to bring him off. But he eventually shakes his head. 

“Later, maybe. This was for you.”


End file.
